Izaya's Deal
by iKibachan
Summary: Shizaya. What happens when Izaya makes a deal with Shizuo involving him staying over for a week? Probably quite abit of fluff, and a lemon in the second chapter. Hope you like it :3
1. The Deal

Orihara Izaya is and has always been an unusual man. His uncanny ability to manipulate people and predict their emotions, acts and thoughts was extraordinary in itself, but what has made him a feared member of society was mostly the fact that he could match up to Heiwajima Shizuo in a fight, something most people could just not do. Today, though, there was something on his mind, something that was disrupting his latest plans for his dear human pawns and something that was disturbing his own rules and laws. And that was the very man who was his enemy; Heiwajima Shizuo.

Shizuo sighed, blowing a puff of smoke from his cigarette. Tom was being threatened by yet more thugs in debt. You'd think the man would have collected the debt owed to him by now, especially considering the fact that most people in Ikebukuro knew Heiwajima Shizuo was employed as his bodyguard. He ran his long fingers through his bleached blonde hair and squinted at the soon-to-be injured teenagers. Swarms of people, living their own lives and going their own paths bustled past him in the busy street and he took a step towards the people he was paid to intimidate. One of the teenage thugs, a well built man, sneered at the unimpressed debt collector. "Ohh, my, my Tom-san, what do we have here? You have the money to employ your own butler I see, and yet you need more from us? We're going to have to teach you a lesson now, aren't we?" Grabbing Tom's shirt, he loomed into his face. Shizuo sighed again, and scowled. He dropped his cigarette, stomped on it, turned around, and started to yank the nearest vending machine from the ground. Features contorted into a mixture of hate, annoyance and exasperation, he roared at the stunned thugs, frozen in place by the miracle of strength that had just been displayed in front of them. The crowd of people surrounding them screamed and ran in opposite directions, mentally noting not to go near the blonde man wearing a bartender's outfit when in a bad mood. "You...Will...SHUT...UP!" His roar echoed through the streets.

Celty's motorbike silently glided through the city, her face, or rather where her face would be, upturned in the breeze. Something caught her eye, or wherever her eye was, and she turned her absent head towards where the disturbance was taking place, seeing a vending machine fly across the street and into a cluster of startled teenagers, their faces a mixture of terror and bewilderment. She shook her helmet in a gesture of exasperation and turned the corner.

Izaya sat on the railing on a roof which overlooked the commotion that was taking place beneath him. His smile showed the world what plans he was thinking up in that intelligent brain of his for its inhabitants, and his red eyes reflected the nature of his thoughts. The debate of whether he should annoy the creator of the disturbance in the street that was Heiwajima Shizuo went on for a few seconds in his head before he made up his mind and called out in a mocking tone. "Ara, Shizu-chan, keep doing that and the poor humans in this beloved city of mine will run out of sodas!" The feeling of contempt at the inhumane blonde man grew as he saw his body freeze, releasing the grip of a vending machine onto the poor teenagers and squashing them. Shizuo slowly turned around, his face now one of complete hatred and fury. "IIIIIIIIIIIII-ZAAAAAAAAYYYYY-AAAAAA!" He roared at the dark haired man. Izaya's smile grew, and he vanished, appearing a few minutes later at the bottom of the run down building. "My, my Shizu-chan you sure do like to scream my name." Wagging a finger at Shizuo, who was getting dangerously close to ripping out a lamp-post, he skipped a few steps away, twirled around a signpost and then proceeded to run as fast he could down the street, with an enraged Shizuo giving chase.

As Orihara Izaya turned down into an alleyway, he realised his mistake. His eyebrows furrowed as he wondered how he could have possibly made a mistake that could have dangerous consequences. Oh well. His hand sneaked into the pocket of his jacket lined with fur, touching the switchblade concealed there. As he turned, his back was to the wall, the wall which had made him realise there were no escape routes other than past the danger that was Shizu-chan. The tall, handsome figure of the man that now posed an even greater threat to Izaya's existence skidded to a stop a few metres away from him, blocking out the series of dark alleyways that led into the heart of a thriving city. They were completely alone and isolated here. Hmm. Izaya's smirk turned into a devilish grin and he pointed his silver blade at the man's chest. "Say, Shizu-chan, do you like this city?" The red eyes he possessed glinted mischievously and Shizuo found himself wondering what madness the flea was up to this time. "Only if it doesn't have you in it." He growled, though more at himself than the flea. Was he actually trying to converse with his enemy?

Izaya's smile widened. "I'll make you a deal if you want, Shizu-chan," he taunted, his mind taking in the expressions and emotions plastered on Shizuo's face.

"Hunhh? Does it involve your dead body?"

Ignoring the question, the brunette twirled the switchblade in his hand, "Hmm... Let's see, the deal wouldn't involve my dead body but it would involve me leaving Ikebukuro, but..." he laughed at Shizu-chans curious expression. "I get to live in your house for a week." The laughter grew more manic, his face ecstatic at knowing how powerful he was, knowing that Shizu-chans answer would definitely be a no, and knowing he had the upper hand in the invisible game he and Shizuo were playing.

Shizuo gritted his teeth, his mouth opening to shout, or rather roar his disagreement, when he stopped himself. If this was another one of the flea's games, which it probably was considering the laughing fit he was driving himself into, then he would lose if he displayed his discontent with Izaya. Would he lose? Lose to a flea? He didn't think so, and so his lips formed the answer that would throw both of their lives into turmoil, that would bring us to the present moment, the moment where the man known as Orihara Izaya was considering the feelings that were disrupting his laws and rules which his conscience and mind had thought up for himself. And so, his rough voice uttered,

"Fine then, flea."

THE FIRST DAY

Izaya twirled in his chair, his eye's distant and his chess board lay untouched. He bit back a manic laugh of frustration as he considered the mistake he had made in the alleyway earlier. The mistake that would mean, after his job as an informant, he would have to go back to Shizu-chans house. Or flat. Wait, why was the type of house he lived on important anyway? The important thing was that he would be living 24/7 in a dangerous animal's abode. The dangerously unpredictable animal who was called Heiwajima Shizuo. He knew he shouldn't have made the exchange, after all, the main reason he hated everything about Shizuo was the fact he could not, and would not be manipulated. He wouldn't play a pawn in his game. He sighed, and Namie looked up, surprised to hear the usually so relaxed information broker sigh. "Izaya-san, shouldn't you be getting home by now?" She didn't want to spend another minute with him. Izaya stared at her for a minute, and then pushed himself from his chair gracefully, and threw the chess board, scattering the pieces everywhere. Namie started in surprise, and then went back to her work, making sure not to catch Izaya's eyes as she didn't want to endure a conversation with the manic man.

Izaya put his hands in his pockets and walked through the shadows, following Heiwajima Shizuo on his way back home. Rain poured from the darkening sky and he skipped, trying to be his usual self. He was confused. Why was he actually looking forward to this? It must be because he was looking forward to studying the unpredictable man's actions, emotions and routines. He tried to bury the idea that he actually wanted to spend more time with Shizu-chan.

Izaya stood outside the apartment door, studying it and wondering what entrance would annoy Shizu-chan the most. Barging in, he sang in a mocking voice "I'm homeeee Shizu-chan!", only to dodge a deadly punch from the taller man. Shizuo growled and then kicked over his bin on the way back to where he had previously been sitting. He sat down on the sofa, lighting another cigarette and raising the volume on the television, where a movie starring his older brother was playing. Izaya smirked, and put both his arms around Shizuo, hugging his neck. "Ara, it's like we're a married couple huh, Shizu-chan?" To his surprise, the older man just grunted, and feebly swatted him with his hand, before immersing himself in the movie. Izaya's brows furrowed. "So, where am I sleeping Shizu-chan?" Shizuo absently pointed upstairs. "There's a futon in my room, flea, just stay out of my way." Izaya skipped upstairs and peeked inside, seeing a double bed and a small futon lying in the corner. He smirked, and jumped on Shizuo's bed, bouncing and laughing like an idiot, wiping his wet shoes on the covers. A roar echoed through the apartment, and Shizuo gave chase to the flea that wouldn't stop leaving him alone.

THE SECOND DAY

Izaya opened the door to the apartment, for the second time this week, a smirk painted on his face. He was greeted with the smell of rice and sushi cooking and immediately skipped into the kitchen, seeing if he could cause any more havoc. He came to a stop in the door way, frozen, his eyes plastered on the tall bleached blonde man. Who was wearing an apron. A pink apron with a cartoon rabbit's face on the front. He tried to ignore the fact his heart beat at twice the rate than usual, and he tried to ignore the fact he had to restrain himself from jumping him. What's wrong with me? Izaya tried to cover up his embarrassment and coughed. Shizuo looked up, "Hunh? Oh it's you." He then looked down to where Izaya's eyes were fixed. "Oh..." Trying to hide his own embarrassment he mumbled an incoherent "Kasuka gave it to me." And then went back to frying rice in a pan.

Izaya approached Shizuo and tried to ignore what he was wearing. He sniffed at the pan and mocked "My my, Shizu-chan, so you can cook?" Shizuo glared at the information broker. "Don't get too close, flea, and what's the problem with me cooking?" Izaya stared at him for a moment and then twirled around and sat at the table in front of the kitchen counter. His eyes widened in surprise as Shizu-chan slammed down a bowl of rice and a plate of sushi in front of him and then brought in his own bowl and plate, sitting at the far end of the small table. "Ara, you cooked some for me?" Izaya sniffed it. "It's not poisoned is it?" Shizuo glared at the irritating flea. "Shut up and eat." He picked up his chopsticks and started eating. Izaya observed him, noticing, much to his embarrassment, that he was still wearing his apron. "Erm... Shizu-chan, could you not wear that apron?" he averted his eyes, and tried to put a hint of mockery into his voice. He ignored the fact that Shizuo's eyes were boring into him with confusion and then amusement.

Shizuo stared at the flea. Why was he acting so strangely? He had also been feeling weird lately. Earlier in the kitchen, when the flea saw him in the apron he got from his brother, he felt hot and embarrassed. Why would he feel that from a flea's gaze? He leaned back on his chair and sighed, trying to ignore the way the flea was avoiding his gaze. He blushed slightly, something he had never done before. He finished his rice and leaned forward, an arm supporting his head and lit a cigarette, trying to avoid eye contact with Izaya.

Izaya stared at Shizuo, momentarily forgetting all of his plans of manipulation that he had thought up for today and forgetting to tease or provoke the stronger man. His eyes rested on his face and raked it, following his feature's curves and lines, before coming to a stop at the small rice grain at the corner of his mouth. Izaya's hand unconsciously reached out and touched it, and then he leaned forward and wiped it off. He brought the grain on his finger upto his mouth and licked it off, staring at Shizu-chans lips.

Shizuo's face burned and his eyes widened. His hand went up to where Izaya had touched, and the cigarette in his mouth was forgotten for a moment, and it fell onto the table and went out, leaving his mouth agape at what the flea had just done. Was this another one of his games? No, that gaze was too intense; his eyes were too glazed over. Izaya took this moment to his advantage and leaned over again, but this time he brought his own lips to Shizu-chans. Shizuo flinched in shock, and then found himself pulling Izaya's head to his, deepening the kiss. As their lips met, Izaya shivered, and he ran his hands through Shizuo's hair. The taste of eachother intensified, and each fought for dominance, exploring eachother's mouths with their tongues. Izaya gasped and pulled away, his eyes glazed over with lust. Shizuo wiped his mouth and stared at the man he hated, or who he thought he had hated. Confusion ran through his mind and he collapsed back onto his chair, panting and wondering what had just happened to him. Izaya cleared his throat. "I-I'm going out for awhile." He got up with a clatter and ran, opening the apartment door with a bang and then running into the street, and through the city, shaking, and feeling hot.

**Thank-you for reading my first chapter! Sorry I left this chapter unfinished for abit ~ I think what I'll do is around two more chapters and add M stuff to it after I submit them so anyone unwanted doesn't find any yaoi documents saved *shivers at the thought of my brother finding _that_* xDD Thank you very much for the reviews and please review some more minna~ I love getting criticism too it helps me improve :) Since this is my first time writing/submitting a story on this website I might do some things wrong so please don't eat me! *hides* Anywayy look forward to (or dread) some hawt shizaya moments, some awkward shizaya moments and a load of confusion! xD Sorry if they're OOC ~ :3**


	2. Emotions

Izaya stopped abruptly and took a deep breath, steadying himself. Why was he so confused and why did he desperately want to replay that moment again? He controlled humans; he couldn't let their emotions control _him_. He laughed, normally at first, then more manically. Stares bored through him from the people, no, humans passing by but he didn't care. Finally, he stopped and continued walking, hands in pockets, chuckling to himself. Everyone's humanity shows through sooner or later, he thought, and he shook his head. What a sight he must be. But what had happened back there seemed to extend on the basic feelings and emotions a human would feel. The emotions he had felt had been amazing and he had felt so, so...out of control and wild. He smothered another laugh. He stopped, and looked around, seeing he had stopped under a wide bridge next to a road. He looked up at the faded out stones of the bridge and stretched out his hand, observing his nails. So what, did he _love_ Shizu-chan? Or was it merely just lust? Or were they the same things? It struck him that this was the only emotion he didn't understand at all. He fell into a sitting position, hugging his knees on the cold pavement next to the empty road. He wanted to see Shizu-chan but if he did he didn't know what could, or would happen if he did. Moonlight streamed into the tunnel. He blinked. He didn't realise it had gotten this late. Oh well, he would have to sleep here. Not like he wasn't used to it anyway. Izaya wrapped his fur lined coat over him, hugging his knees even tighter to his chest and gazing at the opposite wall, whilst feeling so many overwhelming emotions stream through him.

Shizuo cursed. Why did he kiss the flea? He hated that bastard's guts didn't he? So why did he kiss him? Hell, did it even matter? He had never been in love before, so he wasn't sure, but he had seen it, had it described to him, and now he thought he knew that this was the only conclusion. He suddenly felt sick. "This sucks." The understatement rang through the tense air in his flat, as he got up from where he had been sitting for over an hour. "Shit. I don't care anymore; fuck, so what if I love him?" He walked over to the unlocked door, and slammed it behind him, locking it with his key. Muttering curse words under his breath, and barely keeping his temper which had such monstrous consequences under check, he started running.

Where was the bastard? Shizuo cursed again, checking his watch to see it read '12:15pm.' He came to a stop panting, and glanced around. He was on a stretch of pavement next to an empty road, with a bridge curving over both, casting shadows in the moonlight. Shizuo sighed, hands in pockets and turned to go back, until he heard a rustle. His head snapped around, and he squinted, seeing a figure hunched over under the bridge. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZAYAAAAAA-KUN!" He broke into a sprint, and stopped when the light shifted onto Izaya's face. "Izaya...what the hell are you doing here? " Izaya smirked at Shizuo. "Well I can hardly go back to your flat after what happened can I, Shizu-chan?" He stood up in a slow, catlike movement and leaned back, his eyes avoiding Shizuo's. Shizuo angrily pushed Izaya into the wall behind them, without any resistance from the smaller man. Izaya reached into his pocket, ready to defend, until Shizuo's lips crashed down onto his own. The kiss was even more intense than before. Shizuo forced Izaya's lips open and shoved his tongue in, earning a moan that sent shivers up his spine. The kiss grew hotter and Shizuo pulled away, wanting more. "Let's go back, flea." He caressed the side of his face and Izaya blushed. "Nee, Shizu-chan, I think I like you. That's strange for two humans who hate each other hmm?" He laughed slightly, realising that, for the first time, he had described himself as 'human.' Shizuo had to resist the urge to kiss him again, thought he didn't know if it was because Izaya had said something that stirred his heart or if it was to stop the manic laugh that was starting to bubble out of the brunette. "Let's change that and become lovers?" Izaya bit his lip. "Ara, I hate you too, though" Shizuo lit a cigarette, and blew out a puff of smoke. "Lovers in private, haters in public? I like it." He bared his teeth in a smile. "Want to go back now? Otherwise those dear humans of yours might see you in a dirty situation." Shizuo kissed him quickly, and then grabbed Izaya's arm roughly, and he started to run back, his cigarette firmly clasped in the lips that had previously been smothering his so called lover.

They arrived at the apartment, and Shizuo kicked open the door, and locked it, throwing Izaya inside. Izaya looked around, only to yelp as his arm was grabbed again and led up to the bedroom. He was shoved onto the bed and Shizuo's lips covered his again, and Izaya shivered with aniticipation.

Izaya gasped as Shizuo's lips left his, and then smothered his again, tongues colliding, tasting eachother. Shizuo's hands traced the planes of Izaya's chest, going lower as the kiss intensified. He ripped Izaya's coat and shirt off with his monstrous strength, and kissed, nipped and licked every part of his torso, earning moans from Izaya, each one turning him on even more. He removed Izaya's jeans, and slipped his hands into his boxers, feeling and playing with the brunettes erection. Izaya covered his eyes with his hands in embarassment, unable to contain the various sounds escaping from him. "Shiz..Shizu-chan..nn." Shizuo removed his bartender's shirt, and then his pants, trailing kisses everywhere on Izaya's body, earning a moan from each one. He sucked his neck and nipped it, drawing blood, and licking it away. Izaya gasped, his masochistic streak showing through.

"M...more Shizu-chan"

Shizuo licked his neck, and then removed the last of their clothing. He breathed into his ear "hold on to me". Izaya blushed, reddening more than he already was and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. Shizuo lifted Izaya's legs, putting one on each shoulder and pushed in. Izaya buried his face in Shizuo's chest. "Shizu-chan!" He bit Shizu-chans shoulder, leaving a mark as the pain grew. Izaya gasped, then moaned an almost inaudible "M...move, Shizu-chan...please." Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead, reassuring him, and then started moving. As he hit Izaya's sensitive spot, he screamed in pleasure. Shizuo positioned himself and started to hit that spot continuously, and Izaya's moans became more frequent. The emotions built up in Izaya; this was the most pleasure he had ever experienced, and it was all Shizuo's doing - the man that had been trying to kill him upto now. He felt vulnerable yet joyful, and wondered what was happening to him. Shizuo gasped, and came inside Izaya, which was the last straw for Izaya, who came straight after.

Shizuo rolled off and lay on the bed next to Izaya, panting. Izaya closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep, and then rolled over, hugging Shizuo's body to his. They both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**Well I kinda feel dirty after writing that even though there wasn't anything THAT explicit in it -cough-. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry if it wasn't good and abit rushed - it was my first time writing a lemon and I wanted to keep it short because I'm kinda nervous about writing that stuff xD. Thank you for reading ~ there'll be another chapter and maybe it'll be the last but it might not be up soon .! Thank you so much for reviewing people! I love reading them ~ :) A few of them said the story was abit too fastpaced, so I'll try and take that into account ^-^ Also, my stories might change abit because I let the music I listen to influence me, and that often changes by the day x) Anyway, I'll end up writing a paragraph more if I keep on like this, so Arigato gozaimasu for reading! (I hope I spelt that right :3)**


End file.
